


Untitled

by archeolatry



Series: Shortfics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Purple Prose, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeolatry/pseuds/archeolatry
Summary: Have a NSFW drabble to distract us both from my DeanCas Big Bang WIP.





	Untitled

Castiel likes to pleasure Dean first thing in the morning, when he’s still warm and pliable from sleep. Before he can become self-conscious about his soft belly, before he can protest that the musk found in the folds and creases between his thighs is ‘gross’. Before he can think to muffle the sounds that escape his throat or the words that roll off his tongue. When he splays against the pillows unashamed, his head thrown back in pure bliss. Before he rises and the familiar creaks and cracks of age sound from his bones and the weight of the world settles itself once more onto his shoulders. Before he showers and shaves, and puts on the hard face he shows the world.

This is the way Castiel likes it. To fold neatly into Dean’s day, sure as sunshine, invigorating as coffee. To be the reason for stolen glances and furtive smiles. To become a part of his scenery, familiar and soothing and welcome.

***

Dean likes to go down on Cas during long stakeouts, or to pull away into deep culverts and covers of thick forest on road trips. To peel away layers of flannel and denim and cotton and swallow him down until his lips meet the wiry hair at the base of Cas’ cock. To possess him wholly with his mouth in hopes that this carnal worship might still cushion the fall. To be the single thought in a mind full with more than Dean could ever know. To become the center of Castiel’s world for a few borrowed minutes. To show Castiel that he was the sun around which Dean revolved, and to give this blasphemous offering to the source of his life and light.

This is the way Dean likes it. To be the poles and axes of the earth and the fixed position of all of heaven’s stars, so that he may be significant. So that he may show Castiel just how they align and, if only temporarily, become one.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [Tumblr](http://archeolatry.tumblr.com). Feed me pizza and tell me I'm talented.


End file.
